


Pervy Futa Party Games

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flirting, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, I Am A Pervert, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Makeouts, Snogging, Stripping, Truth or Dare, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six futanari kunoichi play a very special game of "Truth or Dare".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervy Futa Party Games

The six of them met in Tenten and Temari's place. The weapons mistress and Suna diplomat were their seniors, and both had insisted on lending this flat to their cute little  _kouhai_  for the purposes of this get-together. Naruko and Hinata were glad of the favor. Ino and Sakura, by contrast, were a little irked at the generosity, which was obviously just done so that Tenten and Temari could act smug and superior.  
  
Still, it was a nice place, and it was more importantly good and private. Naruko's apartment had paper-thin walls while the Hyuuga manor was inhabited by a few hundred people with 360 degree telescopic X-ray vision. Ino and Sakura's place wasn't much better. But Temari at least, as a jounin and diplomat and sister of the Kazekage, could afford a much more decent pad.  
  
So they met up at the apartment shared by the two marginally older kunoichi, dressed casually for a night of fun and indulgence. Hinata brought a few bottles of wine, Naruko a case of beers, and Ino and Sakura some "toys". They kicked off their shoes and settled in the living room, exchanging the usual friendly greetings.  
  
"Your butt looks  **huge**  tonight, Naruko," remarked Temari, grinning at the blonde. She patted Naruko's plump, curved backside through the tight orange shorts she wore. A great bulge was visible in the crotch.  
  
"And your girlfriend's tits are as fat as ever," Sakura quipped, leering playfully at Tenten, whose white qipao did little to make decent the graphic, undisguisable swell of her breasts. "Haven't you been milking her properly? She looks ready to blow."  
  
Hinata giggled at this, discarding a heavy sweatshirt to show a much lighter blouse underneath. An expanse of heavenly white cleavage was shrouded by fishnet, and her tits wobbled with the convulsions of girlish laughter while veins bulged perceptibly around her pearlescent eyes. Ino sat herself cross-legged on a pillow, hiking her skirt up by more than a few inches. She grinned around at the others as they partook in the usual teasing hellos. Tenten pressed up against Temari and made a show of running a hand up and down the sandy blonde's bountiful booty, which her pale lavender skirt did little to conceal.  
  
"What were we doing tonight, again?" said the brunette absently, theatrically grinding her hips against Temari's side.  
  
Naruko cheered.  
  
"Spin the bottle?" suggested Hinata.  
  
"Really? Seven minutes in heaven is what I'd rather do," said Temari, grinning.  
  
"It's truth and dare," interjected Sakura, a twinkle in her eyes. "We established this already."  
  
"Truth or dare?" said Naruko. "Well, I guess that  _could_  be fun."  
  
"It will be," said Ino cheekily, looking over at Sakura. "Won't it, babe?"  
  
Sakura nodded emphatically.  
  
"We're all friends here," said the pinkette, grinning at the others. "We've known each other for years. There's not much we can give in the way of  _truth_  that we don't already know."  
  
"So, what?" said Tenten. "You're thinking... just dare? Not that this doesn't sound fun, but..."  
  
"Not quite," Ino said. "It'll be a mix.  _Kiss or dare,_ you might call it. Seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, and truth or dare all in one. Dare is the usual, but if you pick the other..."  
  
"...then you have to spin a bottle and make out with whomever it lands on, for a minute straight," Sakura concluded.  
  
Hinata clasped her hands, smiling demurely. Her voluminous bosom heaved with slow, calm, sultry breathing.  
  
"That sounds like a  _splendid_  idea," the Hyuuga purred. "Doesn't it, Naruko?"  
  
"Definitely," said the blonde, grinning rakishly at the others. She looked from Tenten to Temari to Ino to Sakura to Hinata. "There isn't anyone here I wouldn't wanna snog."  
  
Temari smirked, placing a hand in her Tenten's lap.  _Her_  Tenten, her girlfriend. But she didn't mind sharing.  
  
"That sounds good," she said. "You have a bottle we can use?"  
  
Hinata brought out one of her wine bottles, fairly beaming with pride and pleasure.  
  
" _I_  do," she said. "Though we'll need to empty it first."  
  
"That's not a problem," said Sakura.  
  
So they out got some glasses and emptied the bottle between the six of them. By the time they had finished they were modestly tipsy, shameless and expansive. Their cheeks were ruddy and their breath smelled strongly of liquor, and with a chorus of slightly drunken cheers they began the game.  
  
It was decided that Naruko would go first, as she was the least drunk of them. So the blonde looked around the circle in which they now sat and considered each of her friends in turn. She eyed her girlfriend's cleavage and goodly tits, Sakura's tight spats and formidable bulge, Ino's short skirt and creamy thighs, Tenten's tight blouse and thin waist, Temari's slinky dress and exotic Suna bod.  
  
After a moment of thought, Naruko nodded to herself and pointed at Sakura. The others shared amused, knowing looks.  
  
"Truth or—fuck," Naruko said, shaking her head. " _Kiss_. Kiss or dare, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura cocked her head as if considering. Then she smiled.  
  
"Dare me, cutie," she said.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Naruko dared, not missing a beat. "Take it off and show us your tits."  
  
"What, is that  _all?_ " said Sakura, looking wryly entertained. Then she shrugged, and without a hint of shame or hesitation she removed her top and threw it carelessly over her shoulder. Her bra she took off also, and this she flung coyly into Hinata's lap.  
  
The medic's breasts were bare. She arched her back and puffed out her chest to ensure that everyone could see her rack at its best, letting her corpulent, milky mammaries bob and sway with the slightest movements of her form. Plump, puffy nipples stirred and stood up, exposed to the air, and to the hungry stares of her friends.  
  
Sakura grabbed her breasts and played with them a little. She covered her nipples with her palms and dug her fingers into the pale, doughy flesh of her tits, lifting them alternately, hefting the great globes this way and that, squashing and rolling, spreading apart, pushing together. She watched the longing, lustful stares of her friends with pride.  
  
After a minute or so of this Sakura stopped. She let go of her tits and allowed them to rest, flopping weightily back into their natural position. The massive bombshells of now-rosy flesh wobbled and quivered a little from all the recent excitement.  
  
"My turn," she said finally, grinning at the others. They grinned back. Without missing a beat, Sakura nodded to Tenten. "Yo," she said, "kiss or dare?"  
  
"Kiss," said Tenten, her cheeks pink.  
  
Not from embarrassment.  
  
Sakura laughed and spun the bottle. It took a moment for it to come to a rest.  
  
It pointed at Ino.  
  
"Well, hon," said Sakura to her girlfriend. "Looks like Tenten has to make out with you. Will you cooperate, or does she have to rape your cute little mouth?"  
  
Ino purred and looked at Tenten.  
  
"I wouldn't say no  _except_  to make it rape," she said cheekily, winking. "But c'mon then. I'm waiting for you, Tenten-sama."  
  
The blonde leaned forward and affected an air of lewd servility, acting like a servant secretly infatuated with a mistress who had just commanded her to get on her knees and strip. She wiggled her hips, and a bit of juicy undercheek peeked out from her skirt. The front of it rose, lifted by a hardening futa cock.  
  
Tenten shivered pleasurably at the sight. Her own trousers tented noticeably at the way Ino acted, and with only a brief, encouraging glance to her own lover the brunette crawled forward to wrap her arms around Ino. Their lips mashed together, and their eyelids fluttered shut. Hips bucked, a bouncy ass leaping and straining against Tenten's pants, a fat cock flipping up the front of Ino's criminally short skirt.  
  
Tongues met between hot, wet, moaning mouths. They slavered into each other's gaping maws, swapping spit and writhing their lingual members graphically, suggestively, indecently together. Breasts mashed between their torsos, and hands longingly roamed over voluptuous bodies, unconsciously fiddling with buttons and zippers and straps. In the minute for which they frenched they made not inconsiderable progress in stripping each other.  
  
When they were finally pried apart, Ino's skirt was rolled up like a sleeve, and her top was unbuttoned to expose the lion's share of her ample cleavage. Tenten, for her part, had her shirt shrugged off with a plain white sports bra underneath, a modest fashion that still looked unbearably lewd on her vast, salacious tits. Her pants rode so low on her hips, too, that her panties were fully visible, and the tip of a swollen, rigid cock could be seen peeking out from under them next to one of her plump, juicy thighs.  
  
Tenten, returning to her spot in the circle, remedied this by yanking the front of her panties down and allowing her thick, meaty phallus to stand up unconstrained. Her ass depressed on the floor, barely covered by the back of her panties, and a fair deal of crack could be made out. Drunkenly and lustfully, Tenten grabbed the tip of her dick and absently stroked it, drooling a little and shivering.  
  
"Hinata," said the brunette. "Kiss or dare?"  
  
Ino pouted, clearly disappointed that she'd not been chosen. The Hyuuga, in contrast, fairly beamed. She looked at Tenten's cock, seeing how suggestively it rose, dark with much use and bulging with veins, thick and rigid and wickedly curved.  
  
Her eyes twinkled, and unconsciously she placed a hand in Naruko's lap.  
  
"Dare," Hinata said simply, meeting Tenten's eyes only after a long, leering look at her lap.  
  
Tenten grinned.  
  
"Then suck my cock," she said.  
  
"Until you come, I suppose?" said Hinata, not hesitating to move toward Tenten. She got down on her hands and knees, pressing her chest to the floor and raising a heart-shaped ass high in snug sweatpants. Licking her lips, she breathed in the pungent, musky scent of Tenten's rod. A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"But of course," Tenten said. "I'll leave it up to you whether to swallow or spit."  
  
Hinata smiled dreamily.  
  
"There's only one real choice, then," she replied, before ducking her head and pressing her lips apart, sliding them skillfully down Tenten's silky shaft.  
  
Hinata worked her head up and down, smacking her lips and noisily slurping. She hummed and purred and lewdly groaned into Tenten's lap, laving saliva generously over the velvety length of her cock. Her cheeks bulged and depressed, her mouth stretching obscenely over Tenten's dick. Moaning and wiggling her hips she took the full, formidable length into her mouth without gagging once.  
  
Tenten ran her fingers through Hinata's hair as the Hyuuga deepthroated her. A cute mouth gaped uncontrollably open, drool trickling down her chin, eyes glassy and half lidded. Blushing intensely and shuddering, bra-clad tits heaving with sharp, hitched breaths, Tenten pushed Hinata's head down, slapping the girl's mouth to the very base of her cock as it twitched, pulsed, and shot out her come.  
  
Hinata swallowed skillfully and without hesitation. She gulped down every last drop of Tenten's ejaculate, smiling and looking up into the brunette's eyes all the while. Finally lifting her head, she removed herself from Tenten's cock, still looking straight and unflinchingly into her eyes. A little bit of semen dripped from Hinata's lip. The Hyuuga flitted her tongue out to lap it up, and she smiled slyly.  
  
Tenten moaned, almost pouting.  
  
"Damn, you're good," she said with a shuddering hiss of breath, her dick tender and rosy as it softened back down to a reasonable level.  
  
"I try," was Hinata's response. Returning to her seat between Ino and Naruko, she then addressed the blonde next to Tenten. "Temari-san," she said. "Would you prefer kiss or dare?"  
  
Temari smiled at Hinata. The front of her dress was raised by a rock hard boner, the low cut of her blouse showed off the lusty flush in her swelling bosom.  
  
"Dare, of course," she said.  
  
Hinata's eyes glittered.  
  
"Hike up that slutty dress of yours and give my girlfriend a bare ass lapdance," she said lightly.  
  
"Oh, but you ARE a sly one," Temari said pleasantly, laughing. "I'd hate to face you one on one. But just out of curiosity, is there a penalty if I refuse?"  
  
She addressed this query to Ino and Sakura.  
  
"The shame of going back on your word," said Ino.  
  
"And lube-free anal rape," said Sakura.  
  
"Is the latter really a punishment at all?" added Ino jokingly, grinning. With her skirt still rolled up and her panties now halfway down her thighs, she was idly stroking her cock and leering at the varied partial nudities of her friends.  
  
"Doesn't sound like one to me," Temari agreed. "But it was only a question."  
  
Saying this, she then stood and kicked off her panties, sending them straight at Sakura's face. The pinkette caught them and smirked, bringing the garment up to perversely sniff the crotch. She purred appreciatively. Watching this, Temari hiked up the skirt of her dress and strutted over to Naruko, smiling and swaying her hips. Her dick bobbed indecently between her legs, and a generous olive ass wobbled, soft tissues lewdly rippling. Naruko grinned at her, the bulge in the front of her own shorts very large indeed.  
  
All six of them were comparably endowed, but not all of them had identical bodies. Some had bigger tits, some had plumper or firmer asses, and some had longer or thicker dicks. Naruko's cock was probably one of the biggest and most fearsome of all their group, an inch or two longer and a fraction of that thicker. It wasn't a  _big_ difference, not when even the smallest of their cocks bordered on double digit inch length, but still it was something of which Temari took note as she turned her back on Naruko and squatted.  
  
Temari crouched just over Naruko's lap, her meaty ass naked with the dress hiked up above her hips, a ruddy cunt dripping beneath her cock. She swayed her hips side to side as she lowered her ass, and she grinned when she felt Naruko reach around to grab her erection. Naruko gripped Temari's cock with a firm hold, fondling her junk as the older blonde dropped her ass onto her lap. Temari couldn't help groaning pleasurably as Naruko began to jerk her off, guiding her hips this way and that over her lap.  
  
_I thought I was supposed to be GIVING the lapdance,_  thought Temari wryly. She bucked her hips and smacked her voluminous bottom atop Naruko's tented shorts. With a rakish grin she grabbed Naruko's hand and guided it up and down her dick even as Naruko used her cock like a joystick to maneuver her booty hither and yon. It took her some effort to break free of Naruko's playful guidance, but once she had, Temari began to dance in earnest, rocking and rolling and thumping and grinding, lewdly and shamelessly rubbing her generous ass on Naruko's lap, luxuriating in the feel of that particularly fierce erection which was kept from her booty by only a thin layer of fabric. Naruko groaned and panted and put a hand up Temari's dress, reaching up to fondle one of the Suna slut's massive tits.  
  
Temari moaned delightedly at this, and she dropped her ass with a final, mighty  _thump!_  that caused Naruko to lurch and cry out in euphoric dismay, aroused by the dance and upset that she could not get at her zipper to let out her cock and fuck this wonderful, teasing booty. Temari felt the tent twitch between her buttocks, rubbing the rim of her anus through Naruko's orange booty shorts. It spasmed powerfully, and she felt a greater warmth, and almost she imagined that she could feel a sudden, slight moist patch in Naruko's shorts as the erection softened.  
  
And with that Temari returned to her seat. Naruko let go of the other blonde's cock only with some reluctance, but she did ultimately release it. Even as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage proceeded to peel off her shorts, Temari returned to her seat, not bothering to pull her dress back down. She left it hiked up, her cock standing fully erect.  
  
She had already decided whom it was that she would pick.  
  
"Ino," Temari purred, grinning. "Kiss or dare?"  
  
"Kiss," said Ino without missing a beat, her own skirt rolled up rather like the hem of Temari's dress. Her eyes told everything about her motive for choosing this, not least of which in the way they roamed over to Tenten.  
  
Temari nodded, and she gestured to the bottle. It was spun. When it came it a rest, it pointed at Sakura.  
  
Ino actually looked a little disappointed with this result.  
  
"Wasn't the whole point of this party to get us with other bitches?" she said in a slightly amused tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm upset, too," Sakura said unironically, though her eyes twinkled. "I would have loved to watch you make out with one of these other whores."  
  
Not a single person in the circle so much as twitched at this language. Indeed, it seemed to  _please_  them, half an inside jest between friends and half an exciting verbal foreplay. Hinata giggled, giving her girlfriend's semiflaccid, come-stained cock a reassuring stroke as Naruko slid off her shorts, while Tenten appreciatively leered around the circle and Temari idly jerked her own erection.  
  
Grinning at each other, feeling all eyes on them, Ino and Sakura proceeded to kiss and make out. Sakura fondled her girlfriend's cock, while Ino did likewise through Sakura's spats and undid her own blouse, their lips sealed aggressively together. They kissed fiercely, passionately, intensely. It was hot and heavy and ravenous, and their wriggling, half-naked forms were a delight for all who watched. They slurped and smacked their lips, bucked their hips and bounced their asses, mashing their tits and chafing each other's cocks. For all their joking they were perfectly eager to engage, and they did not hesitate to ravish one another with perfect ferocity.  
  
It didn't last nearly as long as anyone would have liked, though. All too soon the pair was pulled apart by Tenten, who had consulted a timer. Many protested this intervention, Ino and Sakura the most vociferously, but Tenten defended her actions.  
  
"It's your own rules," she said. "Kiss for a minute. That's all."  
  
"You kissed  _me_  for a lot longer than just a minute," Ino pointed out. Tenten did not answer this, but Ino didn't persist in complaining, either. After a moment, the blonde shrugged and said, "Well, I guess it was my own fault for picking the weak option. I could've backed out and gotten a good bit of buttfucking."  
  
Despite saying this, all could see a hint of annoyance in Ino's eyes as she looked around the circle. It was clear that she did this only for show. They could see her decision had already been made.  
  
With a dangerous smirk, Ino finally turned her eyes on Tenten.  
  
"Kiss or dare?" she asked in a voice like silk, chocolate, and barely veiled menace.  
  
A shiver went down the brunette's spine. Ino grinned wider.  
  
"Er... Dare," Tenten said after a brief, nervous pause.  
  
Ino smirked.  
  
"Take off your clothes," she said. "Take them off, write  _property of Tenten, Ino's bitch_ on each article, and throw them into the street."  
  
Tenten grinned, her face reddening and her eyes lighting up. Well, THIS wasn't so bad. Without hesitation she stripped, and she stood with a sinuous twisting and swaying to set her body in motion, absently shaking her ass and thrusting her pelvis for everyone's viewing pleasure. Grabbing a red pen, she wrote exactly as Ino dared in big, bold, obvious letters.  
  
Then she went to the window, opened it and bent over. She raised her ass high and put her upper body clear outside, without an ounce of shame looking down at a few nocturnal pedestrians. They didn't notice her, though, not at first. Not until she wadded up the bundle of her clothes and threw them into the faces of a young, lovey-dovey looking couple.  
  
The girl yelped when the clothes hit her face, and the boy followed the trajectory of the bundle to its origin. He gaped at the sight of Tenten, who waved cheerfully and continued leaning out the window long enough for the girl to free her face and follow her boyfriend's gaze up to the naked, busty brunette. Both youths blushed vibrantly and stared for a long, silent minute.  
  
At last, Tenten pulled herself back inside with a cheery waggle of her bum, shutting the window once again. The other five, who had been much distracted by the clear and vulgar view of her ass, cunt, and cock enabled by her widely spread legs and boldly upthrust backside, blinked and raised their heads to meet Tenten's eyes.  
  
The brunette, cheeks flush from both exhilaration and intoxication, gave a peace sign.  
  
V for Victory.  
  
Then, sitting back down in her seat, she made her choice without so much as a glance around the circle.  
  
"Naruko," she said. "Kiss or—"  
  
"Kiss," said the blonde, not missing a beat.  
  
Tenten cocked an eyebrow. Then she shrugged and spun the bottle.  
  
It landed on Temari.  
  
Naruko's expression lit up, and she grinned hungrily at the Suna kunoichi, who looked pleasantly menaced by the lust in the other blonde's eyes. Naruko's cock was fully erect once more, and she did not miss a beat in walking up to Temari and locking their lips tightly together. She kissed Temari fiercely, pinning the older girl's hands at her sides and thrusting her tongue aggressively into her mouth.  
  
Temari moaned, her face growing swiftly very red. Her bosom heaved nearly beyond restraint within her slinky, low-cut dress, and her hips bucked uncontrollably. There was a pleading look in her eyes as Naruko tongue-fucked her mouth, kissing her with a ruthless hunger that could scarcely be imagined, and Tenten shivered to see how aggressively the blonde kissed her girlfriend.  
  
This was payback for the lapdance, clearly. Temari came in a spurt, unable to help herself, pushed finally over the edge by this kiss. She came, shooting a wad of her semen onto Naruko's shirt, causing the Konoha native to grin and pull away. Temari actually whined a tiny bit at the end of the kiss.  
  
Naruko cocked her hips to one side.  
  
"That's how you do it, Ino-chan," she said offhandedly, looking at the Yamanaka. Ino clearly seemed to take this as a challenge, and she looked ready to come up and give Naruko a snogging she wouldn't soon forget. But Naruko returned to her seat, smugly swinging her hips and causing Temari to stare longingly.  
  
For a moment, Naruko simply settled into her seat, considering. Then she looked up at Temari with a grin and nodded to her.  
  
"Kiss or dare?" she asked.  
  
Temari pouted a little bit.  
  
"Dare," she said peevishly, attempting to reclaim some of her pride, if not so much her dignity.  
  
"'Kay. Fuck my girlfriend's ass," Naruko said. "Tear off her clothes, pin her to the floor, and rape her fat booty until she comes and begs you to stop."  
  
Hinata squirmed, looking almost gratefully at Naruko. Temari ignored this, still a little irked at how the younger blonde had reduced her to a sweaty, boneless, spasming heap of nerves and curves with her kiss. Feigning ignorance, she spoke.  
  
"Which one?" Temari asked, speaking with no small bit of cheek.  
  
If Naruko took offense at this she did not show it. Considering the nature of this party, perhaps she simply didn't see it as any kind of aspersion for the diplomat to insinuate that she had more than one girlfriend. Or perhaps, considering the sideways, amusedly knowing and mildly exasperated kind of look Hinata gave her, Naruko really did have multiple girlfriends.  
  
Not that Temari would have been in any position to judge. She and Tenten certainly had an open relationship themselves, even if they each considered one another their real, main lovers. But whatever the case, Naruko shrugged goodnaturedly and pointed to Hinata.  
  
"This cutie, of course," she said. "The one who made you give me that lapdance."  
  
Idly, Temari wondered if Naruko intended this as revenge on Hinata, or as a show of gratitude. The Hyuuga seemed like she would take it as the latter, at least.  
  
But without any further hesitation, Temari did as dared. Hinata eagerly complied as the Suna kunoichi rolled her onto her belly and ripped off her clothes, baring vast, white tits and an equally bountiful ass. Hinata's curves were obscene, and all present watched with an equal mix of longing and appreciation as Temari slapped the Hyuuga's great, round posterior and bent herself over her.  
  
Temari mounted Hinata. She spat in her hand and rubbed the saliva on her dick, kneading chakra into it so it would suffice as lubricant. Then she thrust in.  
  
Hinata cried out, and Temari wasn't far behind. The Hyuuga moaned deliriously in pleasure at Temari's  penetration of her anus, and Temari could barely restrain her own exclamations of enjoyment and exertion as she plunged her powerful, meaty cock deep into Hinata's tight, bouncy ass. Her eyes rolled up into their sockets, and Hinata's did likewise. Both of them made very lovely, very lewd faces as they fucked.  
  
Ino clapped and whistled in enjoyment, leering at Hinata's bobbing, swaying tits and Temari's bucking, quivering backside. Naruko grinned victoriously and shared a thumbs up with Sakura. Tenten smiled at Temari's face and spread her legs, baring her cunt and stroking her cock as if to encourage her girlfriend to swift completion of her task.  
  
"Yeah, fuck that ass!"  
  
"Damn, you beautiful sluts..."  
  
"I wanna suck your cock when you're done~❤"  
  
These and other such remarks were carelessly thrown out by the observers, who grinned and leered and praised Temari's virility, Hinata's figure, and Naruko's decision.  
  
It was marvelously obscene. Simply delightful.  
  
With a last gasp Temari came into Hinata's ass. She pumped that ponderous Hyuuga booty full of hot futa semen, before pulling out and giving Hinata a punctuating smack on the bum.  
  
Grinning, she looked at Naruko.  
  
"Thanks for the dare," she said.  
  
The other blonde chortled.  
  
Then Temari turned her attention onto Ino, not even waiting to return to her own place. She opened her mouth to ask, but Ino cut her off ere she could get even the first word out.  
  
"Kiss," the blonde said, grinning.  
  
Temari cocked an eyebrow, but she did not say anything. She simply spun the bottle and waited for it to stop.  
  
It landed on Tenten.  
  
Ino grinned, a vengeful gleam in her eyes. Tenten actually looked a little scared at the predatory expression. It was a rapeface, and in just about the most appropriate sense imaginable, too. Ino leaned forward, inching slowly and menacingly toward the brunette.  
  
"So," Ino said. "We can only kiss for a minute. Is that right?"  
  
Tenten gulped, but she nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." she said warily. "That's, er, right."  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'll have to make that minute  _count_ , won't I?"  
  
And saying this, Ino grabbed Tenten and pinned her to the floor, throwing her down and slamming their lips together. Without missing a beat she drove her tongue into Tenten's mouth and seized Tenten's breasts and thrust her huge, intimidating cock up between Tenten's thighs. Rather contrarily to the sense of  _kissing_ , it was clear that she intended to ravish Tenten utterly in payback for the forced brevity of her and Sakura's previous kiss.  
  
Therefore Ino bucked her hips, her sex well lined up with Tenten's, and thrust into Tenten's cunt. Tenten gasped into Ino's mouth, and Ino swallowed the noises of Tenten's pained delight with a smothering, all-consuming rapacity. She was not gentle. She  _fucked_  Tenten, and she fucked her  _hard_. She raped her, quite frankly, and whether or not Tenten enjoyed it, rape it was still. The others were disinclined to call her out on it, though.  
  
Not even Tenten would think for a moment to hold this against Ino. These get togethers were a special occasion for them. What happened during these slumber parties stayed in these slumber parties, and no one would speak of it outside. Anything went, so long as nobody got really, seriously hurt: even rape, rare though it was for one of them not to explicitly and enthusiastically consent to every single proposition made during these parties.  
  
And it was only a minute's rape, whatever the case, even if Ino fucked Tenten hard enough to make that minute worth an hour of sex. And when the minute was up, Ino pulled out and broke off the kiss of her own accord, smirking triumphantly down at her victim.  
  
"Does that count?" she asked lightly, looking decidedly triumphant.  
  
Tenten moaned, barely able to form coherent words. Her face was red and her body was slick with sweat, and she looked almost like she was having a heart attack, she was so exhausted, so tired, so drained. Feebly, she nodded.  
  
Ino returned to her seat without another word. She turned to look at her girlfriend.  
  
"Sakura, kiss or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Sakura, not missing a beat, still smiling appreciatively at how Ino had vigorously and forcefully plundered Tenten of lip and breast and booty.  
  
Ino actually took a moment to consider. Then she smiled.  
  
"Go into the hallway and take off your shorts."  
  
"Oooh. Want me to draw a crowd, first?" Sakura asked, toothily grinning and wholly unperturbed. "Or write  _'i'm a slut'_  on my forehead and  _'milk me, please_ _'_  on my tits and  _'insert cock here'_  above my ass and  _'pussy goes here'_  on my navel?"  
  
Ino laughed.  
  
"Just take off your shorts, perv," she said. "We can save the really fun stuff for later. If anyone sees you, they see you. That's all."  
  
Sakura pouted as if disappointed by this.  
  
"Fiiine," she sighed theatrically, before getting up and going into the hall outside Tenten and Temari's flat.  
  
She pulled the door shut behind her.  
  
A long wait passed. It had to have been several minutes. It was hard to hear anything outside at the moment, but if anyone had been shouting or raising a fuss, then that at least would surely have been audible. Still, after a few minutes Ino began to wonder if something had happened to Sakura. Maybe some perverted creep had grabbed her and pinned her to the wall when she took off her shorts... not that Sakura couldn't throw any such perv halfway across the village with a single punch, of course... but the girl was a massive pervert herself, and she might totally let a random stranger at her ass for a bit of fun....  
  
Ino was just about to get up and see for herself if Sakura was fucking everyone in the apartment complex or  _what_ , when the door to the flat finally opened and her girlfriend came back in, stark naked and waving to someone just out of sight.  
  
"I'll be sure to invite you next time, cuties~" Sakura said with a wink, cocking her hips to emphasize both the curve of her ass and the protrusion of her dick. "We'd be happy to gangbang you all night long❤"  
  
She then blew a kiss, earning a series of squeals and girlish titters. Finally, Sakura came back inside and shut the door, swaying her hips in that way she always did when feeling both pleased and horny.  
  
"Hey. What was that all about?" Ino asked, half peeved and half bemused.  
  
"Oh, just some nice young girls who'd never seen a naked futanari before," said Sakura with a shrug. "I showed off the goods for 'em, and before I knew it they were begging me to plow their cute bitch asses. Took me forever and a LOT of promises to finally get away."  
  
She winked.  
  
Ino noted that Sakura's dick looked particularly rosy and slick, as though she had recently used it quite vigorously. The blonde smirked knowingly and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. But if you're gonna be gone that long next time, pick the next person  _before_  you go, yeah?"  
  
Sakura waved dismissively, and with a playful look she turned on Hinata.  
  
"You have the fattest tits of all of us," she said as if in observation, as though this  **wasn't**  something they all knew intimately well.  
  
"Just barely," said Hinata modestly. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Sakura simply leered.  
  
"Kiss or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare, of course," said Hinata.  
  
"Take a picture of yourself giving me a titfuck and send it to your little sister," Sakura said.  
  
Hinata did not hesitate to comply. Eagerly she brought her tits up and enveloped Sakura's cock, and she worked her tits up and down with considerable skill. Despite the vastness of her breasts, Sakura's cock was long enough to bump her chin, and dipping her head Hinata opened her mouth to take the tip inside, kissing and licking and lewdly sucking all while she ground her her tits continuously up and down.  
  
Immense white hills of flesh quaked and quivered. They leaped and fell with thunderous claps, wet and loud, flecking droplets of sweat hither and yon, setting Sakura's hips to shudder, her ass to ripple from the shockwave of Hinata's  _paizuri_. The pinkette bucked her hips, grunting and groaning pleasurably from Hinata's ministrations. Naruko watched, blushing and smiling as her girlfriend used her magnificent rack to jerk off her old crush and very good friend. Her eyes were glued to both forms, unsure who to focus on the more.  
  
Ino leered, grinning from ear to ear and idly chafing her cock, watching Hinata pleasure her girlfriend. She wiggled her hips and purred appreciatively, admiring Sakura's thick cock in Hinata's fat tits. Temari slung a hand around Tenten's waist, snuggling cozily into her girl's side. Tenten was still recovering from her most  _delectable_  experience at Ino's vengeful hands, still dazed and slightly drooling. Temari had no problem with using Tenten's state as an excuse grab a handful of her tight, tasty ass.  
  
"Shit!" Sakura swore aloud, catching Hinata's attention. The Hyuuga had been focused chiefly on Ms. Haruno's dick until then. "Open up, babe, I think I'm gonna come at any—"  
  
Hinata spread her lips wide and thrust her mouth far down on Sakura's cock before the pinkette could finish her sentence. She felt the erection twitch pointedly in her mouth, and felt Sakura's entire body seize up in an almost pained convulsion of unrestrained pleasure. Closing her eyes and pressing her melons as tightly together as they could manage around the girthsome base of Sakura's shaft, Hinata rrrrrolled her tounge and purrrred and silently  _implored_  the come to come out.  
  
It did.  
  
Sakura spasmed and put a hand roughly on the back of Hinata's head, pushing the girl's face down into her own tits. She buried the Hyuuga's face in the Hyuuga's bosom, and shoved as much of her cock as she could up through Hinata's cleavage and into Hinata's mouth. Sakura came, and Sakura came, and her come filled Hinata's mouth and poured down her throat and flooded her belly with thick, hot, bitter, salty, wonderful futa semen. Hinata mewled, and Hinata swallowed, and she slurped contented on Sakura's dick while her face was brusquely buried in her own massive tits.  
  
A clicking sound told them that a picture had been taken.   
  
Then, when Sakura let go and pulled out, when Hinata had finished greedily gulping down every last drop of Sakura's come, they returned to their seats. Naruko handed Hinata her phone, showing an excellent picture of the Hyuuga drinking Sakura's come with her face in her own cleavage and her mouth full of dick.   
  
"Very nice," said Sakura, when Hinata showed her this pic. "But that's only half the dare."  
  
With a smile, Hinata sent the picture to her sister. All of them grinned, idly wondering how the younger girl would take what the photo showed. Then, without missing a beat, they resumed the game once more. There was time aplenty for more rounds still, but there would be little different and little new in them. It would all be variations on this kind of thing, on these shamelessly lewd and sexual dares interspersed with random, heated snogs.  
  
Just rest assured that by the time the night was over, Naruko and Sakura and Tenten and Ino and Temari and Hinata were all blissfully spent and euphorically sore and stuffed to the brim in every orifice with male and female fluids alike, and with come, semen, spunk,  _sperm_.  
  
Exactly how they liked it.


End file.
